Easier than I thought
by sarahbeth26
Summary: Tony returns from assignment in mexico and has orders to fix things with Ziva. This is my first story, PLEASE READ! : also not sure about rating but it seems ok to me..


**Easier than I thought: A TIVA FANFIC! :) **

-This is my first FanFic Story so be cruel if you must but nice reviews are greatly appreciated (:

Tony sat in his living room, his plane home from Mexico had landed three hours ago and almost the whole team was gathered at his apartment …_almost. _The one person who mattered most to him wasn't there. He couldn't keep that little voice quiet, _well now you know how she feels._

He excused himself and walked to his bedroom, grabbing his cell phone he dialed the one number he had memorized besides Gibbs'. **"Shalom, you've reached Ziva David, Leave a message and I'll return it when it is convenient for me to do so"**…_Voicemail, damn, well here it goes._

"Ziva, it's me, please call me back, I'm really sorry." Hanging up he sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"You hurt her." stated an older male voice from behind him; Tony turned and saw the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs staring at him with a scowl.

"Listen Boss." Started Tony, but Gibbs cut him off.

"I know DiNozzo, you had orders and you've never disobeyed direct orders which is how I know you're gonna do exactly as I say." Said Gibbs as he walked closer to his senior field agent. "FIX ZIVA" he hissed and slapped the agent on the back of the head.

"Wait, umm boss?" Tony asked "What about rule number 12..?"

"Consider you and Ziva's situation an exception, The ONLY exception I make for the rules, well besides Abby and McGee." The silver haired man replied before going back to join the party.

_Well that was way easier than I thought it would be__**, **_thought Tony.

**Later on that night(: **

"Tony, I have asked you twice to go away!" a frustrated Ziva yelled through the closed door at him.

"Ziva, I know, I just can't go home until you let me explain! Tony yelled back, equally frustrated that she won't even open her apartment door and look him in the eye.

"What is there to explain?" she exclaimed, "you made a promise to me, then you broke it and figured that the best way to break said promise would be to just disappear for 5 days and leave me in the dark, Tony, Why couldn't you call or e-mail, something to let your partner and friend know you were ok?"

"Ziv, please it's not like I didn't want to, I knew that I had to see you in person though and you're making that very difficult." "Please just open the door and let me say this to your face" Tony said knowing his begging was beginning to sound pathetic.

The lock turned and the door to his favorite ninja's apartment opened and he looked right into Ziva's glaring eyes.

"Say what you need to DiNozzo, there's work tomorrow and I don't want to be up all night" She spat.

"I'll make this simple Zi," he said with a little smile "I'm in love with you, and it hurt me just as much as it hurt you when I had to miss that ceremony and if I could go back and tell Vance to stick his assignment where the sun don't shine, I would. However, I can't and I need you to just forgive me because…"

He was cut off by Ziva's lips attacking his and her arms wrapping around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer responding to her kiss with passion. When Oxygen made its demand they broke apart but Tony's hands remained on her hips and he placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Tony" Ziva said a sad expression coming over her beautiful features.

"hey why do you look so sad?" he asked concern and panic clear in his voice." _Please do not back out, please don't leave me" _his eyes pleaded with hers.

"Rule number 12, Tony" She said, "One of us would have to leave NCIS for us to be together and we both love it so much, so I don't see how we could possibly…"

"Hey hey, Ziva!" Tony interrupted and chuckled as she fell silent at his outburst "I already talked to Gibbs about rule number 12 and he's okay with it." He finished while giving her the DiNozzo smile.

"So we can be together and stay at NCIS?" She questioned looking at him hopefully

"Yep, Sweet cheeks, you. Me. NCIS. Forever" He stated looking down at the dark haired woman with joy.

Ziva wrapped her hand around his tie and pulled him forward "Then what are we still doing in the hallway?" She asked with a playful smile.

Tony leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, "hmm… I have no idea; shall we go inside Miss David?" He laughed as Ziva pulled him into the apartment.

_Well that was easier than I thought, _Tony thought with a grin as he closed the door behind him and pulled the woman he loved closer to him.


End file.
